Angelica's Unexpected News
by bookwormfoodjunkie75
Summary: Angelica goes to the doctors for a checkup and gets some unexpected news.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day outside. It was the middle of September, the weather was starting to get cooler outside. Angelica had just started 3rd grade. She pulled out a dresser drawer and looked and pulled out a jeans and a shirt. She was dressed in a minute. She loved school this year. And didn't want to miss s minute of it.

She pulled on a pair of socks and put on her shoes and was downstairs in a minute.

"Where are the cookies" she asked looking in the cupboard. It was something she had every morning and looked forward too.

"I think there are some in the cupboard over there" said her mother pointing to one of the cupboards.

Angelica looked. And with a smile, she pulled out a unopened bag of reptair chocolate chip cookies.

"I found them" she smiled

She sat at the kitchen table with the cookies and a glass of milk. As she ate her mother typed on the computer. All of a sudden, her mother glanced up.

"I almost forgot" she said "You have a doctors appointment this morning" she said

Angelica hated the doctors. "Why do I have to go?" she asked "I don't want to miss school". she said

"I can drop you off after" said her mother "And it is just a checkup" answered her mother.

When they got to the doctors they were greeted by a lady at the desk with dark hair. "Angelica Pickles is here for her appointment" said Charlotte.

"Have a seat over there" said the lady. The waiting room was empty. Angelica went over and sat beside her mother until the nurse called them.

A door suddenly opens and a nurse wearing a dora uniform top comes out. "Angelica Pickles" she calls.

Angelica and her mom were lead down a hallway. "Let's see how tall you're getting" said the nurse with a smile. As Angelica stood on the scale, the nurse checked her weight as well as her weight. The nurse wrote a few things down on Angelica's chart.

"Follow me" said the nurse as she guided Angelica and her mother down another hallway.

The exam room was white and it had a balloons going around the boarder of it. As Angelica climbed on the exam able, her mother had a seat. The nurse put a blood pressure off around Angelica's arm. "I'm going to take your blood pressure now" said the nurse.

"Will it hurt?" asked Angelica

"It shouldn't" said the nurse.

As the nurse took Angelica's blood pressure and pulse, Charlotte held onto her daughters hand. "I will only be a minute" she kept saying as a tear rolled down Angelica's face.

"That didn't hurt" said Angelica a smiled appeared on her face.

The nurse grabbed the thermometer and Angelica opened her mouth as the nurse put it under her tongue. "Almost done" said the nurse

"Really" smiled Angelica

"Well" said the nurse taking the thermometer out. "Not quite. The doctor still has to come in" she finish

Angelica had her hearing and eyes examined next. "you're doing great" said the nurse.

"You sure are" said Angelica's mother.

The nurse picked up a cup. "Now, Angelica" she said "are you able to pee in this cup?" asked the nurse

"I guess" said Angelica with a half smile on her face.

She follower the nurse to the bathroom.

Angelica climbed back onto the exam able when she came back. "The last thing I have to do is take sample of blood from your arm" said the nurse.

Charlotte held onto her daughters hand as another tear rolled down Angelica's face.

"That wasn't bad" said Angelica with a smile after the nurse was done.

"The doctor soon be in soon" said the nurse. "You were very brave Angelica" she said.

"I am brave" said Angelica

The nurse handed Angelica a gown before she left. "Have a great day" she said before she left.

"You too" said Charlotte.

"You're gotten taller" said the doctor when she came into the room. Angelica had changed into the gown the nurse had given her.

"I will be taller than my mom soon" said Angelica with a smile.

"I see" said the doctor.

The doctor began examining "so, you're in 1st grade this year" said the doctor as she looked into Angelica's ears and eyes.

"No, I am in 3rd"said Angelica with a laugh.

"Already" said the doctor with a smile.

Angelica had her nose and throat looked into. "Not getting anymore sore throats" the doctor asked

"No" said Angelica "I haven't really been sick this year"

"That is good" said the doctor

As Angelica laid on the exam table the doctor felt around her tummy. "Almost done" said the doctor.

"That tickles" Angelica said with a laugh.

Angelica changed back into her clothes and got back on the exam table. "No shot today" asked Angelica

"Nope" said the doctor coming back. "I just need to at talk to you and you're mom for a moment.

It was like Charlotte saw it coming. She had expected it.

"Angelica is underweight" said the doctor as Angelica sat on the exam table. "She has been eating pretty well" said Charlotte.

"I love to eat" smiled Angelica

"Angelica has diabetes" said the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2. I don't own anything in his Chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. I've been doing research on diabetes all day.

Chapter 2

Angelica sat there in fear as a tear rolled down her face.  
"It's going to hurt" Angelica cried out in pain, her mother was ignoring her.  
While the doctor was showing Angelica how to check her blood sugar, Charlotte cell phone went off.

"Jonathan" Charlotte said into the phone "I'm at the doctors with Angelica and it looks like she has diabetes" she waited a few seconds and then said "I need to think of my family now before my work, Jonathan" as she hung up she heard Jonathan say something but pressed "end call" before he was finished.

"Now, Angelica is going to need to watch what she eats very closely" said the doctor. "I will like to see her back in a few more months" he finished.

"But what about cookies?" Angelica asked with a smile  
"You can still have cookies" said the doctor "but in moderation" he continued "at least 3 meals a day with Fruits, vegetables, whole grains, low fat dairy products, proteins and lean meats" said the doctor "Avoid sweeten drinks and juice' said the doctor

Charlotte regretted that she told the doctor that Angelica ate well now. It had been a few years since she even had any vegetables and basically Charlotte had to fix a separate meal for Angelica now because her eating habits have gotten so bad.

On the way home a tear rolled down Angelica's face again as she watched out the window she spotted the candy store that her mom took her to a few times a month. She pointed to it but her mother shook her head.  
"Not today" said her mother "Remember what the doctor said" she reminded Angelica

Angelica's stomach growled. It was past 1pm and usually she had lunch around 11am in school. "I'm hunry, mommy" she said with a smile. "Can we get something to eat."

"Sure" said her mother as her phone rang again. "I'm not going to be in today" she said to the person on the other end. "Jonathan" she said raising her eyes before closing her phone.

"What's wrong" asked Angelica

"Nothing" said her mother "I think it is better if we eat at home today" she said

"But you promised if I was good at the doctors we could go out to eat"Angelica smiled again.

Charlotte had a flashback to that morning.  
"I want to go to school" Angelica said stomping her foot on the ground.  
"You have a doctors appointment today" said her mother on her laptop.  
"But" said Angelica putting a cookie into her mouth. "Today was supposed to be the field trip to Piggy's Pizza Palace, remember"  
As soon as Angelica said that, her mother remembered "I totally forgot"said her mother "I promise that if we get done with your appointment before 3, we can go to lunch"

Return to present.

"Ok" said her mother pulling into Piggy's Pizza Palace  
"We're having lunch here"Angelica said with a smile. "I might see my class" she said with excitement.

It wasn't until Angelica and her mother went in that Charlotte realized that Angelica wasn't going to be like any other kid anymore. Her sugar needed to be tested before she eats and she will be given insulin daily.  
"Charlotte" Jonathan said "I am glad I found you" he said glacing at Angelica, Charlotte was sitting at a booth with Angelica. The blood sugar meter was on the table and as Charlotte was showed to do, she pricked Angelica's finger.  
"I really need that fax report now"he said while waving his arms in the air.  
"I don't have it"said Charlotte.  
"Where is it?"he said rasing his eyes "I thought you told me you sent it"  
"I told you" Charlotte said then taking a sip of water "I did. I'm sure I did". She watched as Angelica grabbed another slice of pizza.  
"But Charlotte" Jonthan said waving his arms more. "I didn't get it"he said  
"I will resend it, okay" Charlotte said "I will send it as soon as I get home"  
"Okay"said Jonathan "I hope you'll be back in work tomorrow"  
"I will Jonathan, I will"  
"Okay. Have a nice day" he said before leaving.

"That wasn't bad" Angelica said as soon as Charlotte was done. Her blood sugar was normal at 100.

Angelica and her mom enjoyed an afternoon at Piggy's Pizza Palace. Angelica didn't get a chance to see her mom as much as she used too.  
"Are you enjoying 3rd grade" her mom asked  
"Yes. I love it" Angelica said with a giggle  
"What is so funny" as her mother not discovering that the sauce from the pizza was on her face.  
"Nothing" said Angelica. She kept looking at her mother's face and kept on giggling and then pointed at the mark on Charlotte's face.  
"HaHa. Very funny"said her mother, discovering it and wiping it off.

"Hey"Angelica heard from behind her. As she turned around, she saw something that made her jump. She was so excited and as she went toward it, Charlotte feared the worst.


End file.
